


海雾

by cicada9603



Series: 夜行明灯 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Common Cold, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特照顾生病的伊万
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 夜行明灯 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315





	海雾

“来吃药了。”基尔伯特断掉电水壶的电然后将水壶拎进了卧房，伊万半阖着眼装作没听见，他感染伤寒已经有一周之久，但是直到现在一点好转的势头都没有，高烧使他的听力急剧下降，他甚至出现了幻听，最为严重的几天在周三刚刚渡过，他从昏迷中清醒过来的时候感觉到有一双冰凉的手正轻轻拉住自己因为发烧而滚烫的双手，他当时睁开眼，看到基尔伯特用右手拉住自己的手，另一只胳膊垫在他自己的头下，他正在睡觉，胸口有规律地一起一伏，他银白的睫毛随着呼吸的节奏轻轻颤动着，像蝴蝶的翅，轻轻柔柔。

伊万仰面躺在床上，他抬起自己未被基尔伯特拉住的另一只胳膊来遮住自己正落下泪来的眼，他感受到自己的眼泪打湿了睡衣的袖子，他无声地哭着，心中那个膨胀着的、装着悲伤与喜悦的气球正在逐渐瓦解，他的喉头耸动，拼命努力着想要让声音冲出他的喉咙，他鞭策着他的声带，他发出嘶哑的声音，叫的是基尔伯特的名字。睡在他身旁椅子上的男人被他的动作惊醒，他本就紧张，平时睡眠也不安稳，一有小小的动静便会很快醒过来。他抬起头，看向已经转醒过来的伊万，起身就要去叫他们的私人医生过来，却被伊万拦了下来。伊万浑身乏力，却不知道为什么伸手去阻挠基尔伯特起身的动作，他害怕的东西太多了，他就像是要抓着最后一根稻草一般死死攥紧基尔伯特的衣角。

“别走。”他又咳嗽起来，那只抓住基尔伯特的手瞬间就松了开来，他的身体猛烈蜷缩起来，等到平复之后再开口说了下半句，“再坐一会儿陪陪我吧。”于是基尔伯特又无奈地坐了下来，帮助伊万坐了起来，并在他的腰后垫了两个垫子，伊万拍拍他的手，脸上浮起一个虚弱的笑容，他的脸色还是可怕，眼睛下方是青色的，脸颊两旁是不正常的红润，透着病态。伊万看着基尔伯特的眼睛，对方正紧皱着眉盯着自己，他抬手用拇指抚平对方的眉头，随后那指头往下滑去，到达对方的唇边，他用指腹去轻轻擦过基尔伯特的唇，那里是干涩的，有翻起来的死皮。

“你该喝点水了。”伊万扯着他的声带轻声说着，基尔伯特翻了个不可爱的白眼，起身去厨房给他倒水去了。

“伊万，起来。”基尔伯特一边说着一边将水倒进手中的玻璃杯，他旋开药瓶，按照医生的嘱咐倒出两片药来，慢慢走向床边，他坐下，把水杯搁在一旁的小矮桌上，伸长手去拉还躺着装傻的伊万，对方被他拉扯地有些疼痛，甩开他的手自己撑着床边坐了起来，基尔伯特将扔在一旁的垫子塞给他，伊万将它们垫在自己身后。“拜托了基尔，给我两粒止痛片吧，实在是太难受了。”他央求着，却被对方拒绝，基尔伯特不理他，吹了吹玻璃杯口的热气，伸出舌尖来试了试水，伊万看着他将舌尖伸进杯中去小心地试水温，好像就是那么一副无所顾忌的样子，他鲜红的舌尖搅动在清澈的水中，那是一幅多么漂亮的画面啊。他收回舌尖，用袖子擦擦溅在脸上的水珠，然后把已经不是特别烫的玻璃杯递到伊万的手中，并在对方摊开的手掌中放上他的感冒药。“我不会给你随便乱吃止痛片的，多吃那些东西对你没好处。”他又蹙起眉，用一副老妈子的口吻对伊万说话，伊万撇撇嘴，不说话，用指尖摩挲着玻璃杯那温热的杯口，他慢慢用手指绕着圈，药片在另一个手掌间慢慢被汗打湿表面，黏黏的触感留于他的掌心。“快点喝吧，趁水还热着。”基尔伯特淡淡地说，他捧起自己手边的书，视线落于纸张上面，不再去看伊万的方向。

伊万和着水吞下那些据说是可以让他的感冒好起来的小小药片，比起那些他更加想要一些止痛片来停止他的头疼，但是基尔伯特不肯给他，他永远是这样，恪守着这样或者那样的规矩，但是此时此刻的伊万只想停下脑中的那台给他放着破旧唱片的留声机，他不愿再听那些杂声，他只想停下它，他只想听清楚周围人在说什么。药片顺着食道缓缓来到他的胃中，他静静坐了一会儿，眨着眼去看基尔伯特在看什么书，他看向那古旧的封面，已经斑斑驳驳掉了色，是一本希腊神话，他诧异为什么对方会看这个，后来盯着封面看着久了，倒也想听一两个故事，他开口，说“基尔你为我读个故事吧”，对方将视线从书上移了开来，看向他，眼底像是升起来了海雾，伊万看到的时候猛然联想到了那个东西，他想拨开那片雾，看看藏在那雾背后的东西，想知道基尔伯特在思考些什么。他执拗地要求对方为自己读那么一则故事，基尔伯特叹着气翻起书来，在一页折了角的地方停了下来，上下浏览两下便准备阅读。

伊万移走自己背后的两个垫子，慢慢躺平了下去，基尔伯特替他把被子往上拉，盖住了他刚刚还露在外面的两条手臂，接着清了清自己的嗓子，目光紧锁着书本开始念起那个故事。

伊万从被子中伸出一只手来轻轻拉住基尔伯特的衣角，像个婴孩一般，基尔伯特平缓地读着那个故事，用不紧不慢的节奏，用平静的、旁观者的叙述语调。“基尔伯特。”伊万轻声喊他，对方停下来，简短地应了一声，于是伊万复又说下去，“有没有人说过你就像一剂毒药？让人情不自禁就想尝试更多，最后陷了进去。”他的眼皮已经沉重起来，感冒药起了作用，开始麻痹他的神经，他慢慢闭上眼，听到对方笑着说“那倒没有”然后继续那个被打断的故事。伊万的意识渐渐远离了他，他觉得自己像是行走在雾中，面对着一片海，拨不开的雾缠绕在他的身边，可是耳朵却清晰地听到基尔伯特朗读的声音，就像是引领着他慢慢往前的一样事物，使他不至于在这片迷雾中丢失他的方向，去往未知的世界。

别回头，伊万，别回头。那是伊万在彻底进入睡眠之前所听到的基尔伯特念的话，他都有些分不清楚他到底是按照书本来念的那个故事还是最后他已抛却了书本，基尔伯特轻轻拍打他的动作他也已经感觉不到了，他只觉得温暖，充满与梦中海浪搏斗的力量。

基尔伯特放下书本，他合上那本希腊神话起身去拉窗帘，窗外下起了暴雨，狂风夹着雨点重重打在玻璃上，他最后看了一眼那已升起水雾的窗外，拉上了窗帘。

屋内一片安宁。


End file.
